<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by ImMyOwnStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247877">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm'>ImMyOwnStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tsukki and Hinata bond just a little, this is purely platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shouyou wakes up to find Tsukishima having a nightmare the habits he has from being a big brother won’t let him ignore it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou was woken up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t quite sure what woke him up all he new was that he was sleeping one moment and was awake the next. He sat up, being careful to not make noise, and looked around for what woke him. He didn’t have to look for long, Tsukishima shifted again next to him and if Daichi hadn’t placed him next to Shouyou he never would have known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small groan accompanied the next shift, and in the minimal light Shouyou could make out that Tsukishima was covered in a small amount of sweat. Shouyou cursed his luck, he may not like Tsukishima that much but there was no way he would let his teammate suffer through a nightmare, he only hoped Tsukishima didn’t decide to kill him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mind made up, Shouyou gently touched the blond’s shoulder a little bit. Tsukishima woke with a start but didn’t seem too panicked, unlike he most likely would have been had Shouyou shaken him roughly. The taller middle blocker felt around for his glasses and glared at Shouyou when he had them on. He hadn’t fully calmed down from whatever his nightmare was about though, if the way Tsukishima was lightly trembling was any indication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi would probably shout at him if he knew what Shouyou was about to do. Before he could second guess himself Shouyou gently grabbed the other’s hand and moved to stand. The two were surprisingly quiet as they made their way out of their teams designated room for the summer camp.Shouyou had memorised the way to the kitchen so finding it in the dark was fairly simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were in the kitchen Shouyou turned the flashlight on his phone on, not willing to turn the kitchen light on in case it was too bright. Placing his phone on the counter Shouyou moved around the kitchen with a practised quiet from the countless times he did this at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like tea right?” Breaking the quiet felt so wrong, but he wasn’t going to make a drink that Tsukishima wouldn’t drink. At the blond’s nod he pulled out some chamomile tea and put the kettle on to boil. Walking over to the fridge he took out an already opened milk carton and placed it on the bench beside where Tsukishima sat down and was resting his head. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some sugar, placing that next to the milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the water was done boiling Shouyou took two mugs from the cupboard under the sink and put a tea bag in each, filling them up just over three quarters of the way. Hearing a sigh to his left Shouyou looked over, Tsukishima still had his head resting on his folded arms and he looked a lot more relaxed. The smell of the tea filling the space of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing one mug in front of Tsukishima, Shouyou let him add his own milk and sugar. The two sat in continued silence, and Shouyou found he didn’t mind it.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei would admit he was thankful, no matter how much it pained him to admit what Hinata was doing helped. And wasn’t that a shock, that the oldest of the first years could do something like this. It reminded him a little of how Akiteru would calm him down from a nightmare. It wasn’t something Kei would admit out loud, but the short stack being an older brother fit him really well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was really tempted to ask if the ginger was sick, this was the calmest and quietest Kei had ever seen the excitable first year, but he cherished the silence to much. It was kinda nice, the light from the phone bright enough to clearly see the things around him but not bright enough to hurt his eyes or fully wake him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sat in silence as they slowly drained the mugs of their contents. Hinata wordlessly moving to put everything away, and when he was done he just sat back down. That was how they stayed for a little while, Kei resting his head back on his arms, thoughts of his nightmare gone from his mind. Eventually his curiosity won, and Kei would probably not stop thinking about it until he got an answer, so he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any younger siblings?” This felt the slightest bit weird but at the same time oddly natural. Hinata looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a little sister, Natsu. Why?” The only response Kei gave for a few minutes was a hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your acting like Akiteru did whenever I had a nightmare when we were younger,” the reason he was telling the shrimp this escaped him. Maybe it was how relaxed he felt. Kei couldn’t fight the yawn that bubbled up his throat and out his mouth. It was a good thing though, it meant he would be able to get back to sleep. Speaking of sleep they should probably head back to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei muttered a thanks, then stood up. Hinata soon copying the action, they had gone back to the silence they had on the way to the kitchen and Kei was shocked at how quiet the older’s movement were. Opening the door to the team’s room showed that no one had woken up and noticed what happened.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga smiled when he heard the door open, no doubt the two first years returning. He didn’t dare to open his eyes and check just in case either saw him. He never would have thought that Shouyou would be so good at calming someone down, not with how excitable he acted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted the two had given him a mini heart attack when he woke up to go toilet only to find their futons empty. But his gut felling told him to not wake Daichi, so he didn’t. Suga was relieved when he had found them in the kitchen, but was surprised at how Shouyou calmed Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga’s smile grew as he heard the soft snoring of their tall middle blocker. And if anyone else noticed how Tsukishima was just the slightest calmer and threw less insults at Hinata the whole day, well, Suga was glad no one commented on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is about two o’clock in the morning and I can’t sleep so I thought I would write this. I really want more Tsukkihina whether it platonic or romantic so I decided to write Shouyou acting like a big brother. Well feel free to point out any mistakes you spot, and have a lovely day/night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>